Our Life
by wheredidallthedreamersgo
Summary: "It made me realize even more who you are to me. You're my other half, Ky and to be honest I don't know who I am with out you." Honestly there aren't enough Kozik fanfics out there so I wrote one. That man seriously needs more love. I love that man So here's a Kozik fanfic Hopefully you like it. I don't own anything except my OC's
1. Chapter 1

Kyah 32 was 17 when she had her kids two boys identical twins emmett david 15 going on 16 and luke james the same age

Kozik stared at the redhead who sat across from the table from in a vicious mood. The girl sighed, blowing out a big breath. "Its not you. I'm just." She rolled her eyes and breathed long deep breaths in order to curb her anger. "Kyah talk to me." He said getting up and sitting beside her in the booth. The blonde wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him. Kyah smiled and rolled her eyes again.

"Parker is just starting shit. Let it get the best of me." She said giving him the cliff notes what had happened. Kozik arched an eyebrow at her wanting her to elaborate. She sighed and shook her head. "Wanna get out of here? I need to take my mind off of of this." Kozik gave her a million dollar smile and kissed her. "I can think of a few things we can do. Let's go." Kyah smiled back nodding as she slide out of the booth after him.

* * *

"By the way I won't be in town next weekend. Goin' up home for a friends birthday." Kozik nodded laying down on her chest and got comfortable. "I won't be around at all next week anyways." The redhead nodded not that he could see it and ran a hand through his hair. "We're riding up together; Parker, me, and twins obviously." She said tentatively. Kozik frowned turning his head to look up at her. "I don't like that." She nodded and shrugged.

"I know but I honestly don't want to fight about it with him.." The blonde squinted at her. He didn't like that one bit. It wasn't enough that Parker and her lived together and were technically still married. They had been separated to close to six years now. On the surface Kyah and Parker were still a happily married couple with twin boys. But the boys were almost sixteen. She didn't need to baby them anymore or baby Parker.

"When is that shit going to end, Ky?" Kozik growled sitting up to look at her fully. The woman sucked in a breath and breathed through her nose.

"Koz, we've been through this." He sat up straighter glaring at her.

"Yeah and I'm getting fucking tired of being your dirty little secret." He spat getting out of bed. "Hey" She grabbed his arm before he could start getting dressed.

"Stop and look at me." The redhead softly demanded. The blonde turned still glaring.

"Its for the twins. You aren't my dirty little secret. I don't want you to feel like that, but in all fairness I told you how it was when we got together. Did I not? Did I ever give you a reason to think that was going to change?" Kozik stood to his full height somewhat towering over her.

"How do you think it makes me feel? How the guys look at me, Kyah? It makes me look like a pussy." Kayah winced at the word. She hated that word hated it being used in such a way. "Things are starting to change Koz, I'm sorry that makes you feel that way, I do. But what I do, is for my boys. Its not for him. Its not for you or me but my kids." She ran a freckled hand through her red curls and sighed.

"I'm getting my own place soon and separated our bank accounts. Just got my own credit card too." She added smiling proudly at her own accomplishment.

"Things are moving forward. But it takes time. He's bringing the boys around her family more, like a lot more I think they've met her cousins and all that jazz. So it just takes time." Kozik huffed what she had said calmed him a bit but he was still pissed.

"Ky, you haven't even told your families. What's going to happen when you go up to his moms and she expects you to sleep in the same bed with him?" Kyah rolled her eyes.

"We'll go to my parents. They basically know already. Parker and I don't vibe in the slightest bit. We're never up together nor do we stay in the same place when we do. I think everyone is just waiting for the official word So, Babe, let me worry about that shit. I have a feeling things are going to come to a head this weekend anyways. Stop worrying. Okay?" She pulled him against her and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"How can you say that when you still wear his ring, Ky?" Kozik asked quietly holding her hand up to show her the engagement ring and wedding band. She rolled her eyes more.

Taking her hand back she slipped the rings off and put them in a zippered pocket in her bag.

"Happy now?" She asked clearly agitated with the whole conversation and his probing. She climbed back into his bed.

"Hows Emmett doing with his speech therapy?" The blonde asked sliding in beside the redhead. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hates it. But his therapist said that they will be dialing back on visits and they might be taking his aide away in the classroom. She just stands around anyways. So I think it'll happen soon." She laid on her side and propped herself on on her elbow.

"There's talk of him being placed in advanced courses." Kozik smiled with delight at her news.

"I bet he's so excited to hear that!" He noticed her frown and squinted at the redhead.

"He does know right?" Kyah bit her lip shaking her head slowly.

"That's fucked up and that's bullshit. He has a right to know." He pointed at her. The woman flopped to her back.

"Yeah, yeah I know I've already heard it from my mom, Koz. I don't want him to get his hopes up. Oh"

She tapped his arm smiling "He's trying out for high school football. The coaches have been hounding me. So we talked and its something that he's really interested in I talked to his therapists and they're on board with it as well. They might move him up to varsity, depending on how well he actually does. We have to see." This news made Kozik smile.

"He'll be a fucking beast! What position his he going out for?" Kyah nodded excitedly.

"Don't I know it. he's going to dominate seriously. Defensive line, I'm pretty sure but he as a stellar arm but" She inclined her head.

"He's a big boy so I think QB is out of the question." Kozik laughed and pulled her on top of him.

"He's going to do great. Can you imagine if they get scouts out for him?" The redhead kissed his chest and patted his cheek.

"Baby you're totally jumping the gun. Its going to be such adjustment from community ball we just have to wait it out. See where his temper takes him." Kozik kissed his girl, his hands sliding down her back and squeezed her ample ass. Kyah buried her face into his chest laughing and bit his chest.

"Hows Luke doing with school?" The blonde asked tangling his hands in Kyah's hair.

"He's good excelling at everything he's going to placed in some college classes next semester to see how he does. He's trying out too but is thinking about doing something else like rugby or something." She said smirking. Kozik frowned.

"Bet Emmett loved that." Kyah shrugged

"He's just going to have to get over it. Honestly." Kozik frowned

"That isn't exactly fair to him Ky." Kyah rolled her eyes.

"I know that but I can't exclude Luke because of Emmett's feelings." She said kissing his chest.

"They already fight like animals." Kozik said softly playing with his girls hair.

"They're Twins, Koz, they're going to have some overlap in things they do. They need to get over it." She said in a tone that meant she was done talking about it.

"You think they're keep the twins nick names if Luke goes out for football too?" Kozik asked. Kyah laughed.

"I sure hope they do. The thunder and the lightening. Fantastic names if you ask me." Kozik nodded

"Can we stop talking about my kids and fuck already?" Kyah asked rolling her hips into Koziks. The man laughed hard and nodded. Grabbing her hips and rolling them over so he was on top of her.

* * *

Kyah sat on the porch step smoking trying to curb her anger. Parker's girl had been blowing up her phone all night for some god damn woman hadn't even bothered to read the woman's texts. Every time the girls named popped up on the screen Kyah either declined the call or dismissed the text. Kyah stubbed out her cigarette and stood trying to ignore Parker's annoying ass voice as he droned on about some dumb bullshit.

He had made her come out with him after seeing Lee leave the house with a guy who was chatting up his sister. Lee decided on giving him some talk about backing the fuck off his sister. Kyah always thought she was the nosey one but god damn Parker was proving her wrong at every turn tonight. The party had been fun til Lee's girl started getting out of hand. Steppin up to the Eddie the owner of the house every time he had asked her to be quiet because his neighbors had kids and he couldn't afford the cops being called on him for another noise complaint. Already, Kyah had separated the pair three different times. She hadn't even had a chance to talk to the birthday boy.

Kyah was brought out of her thought's by Parker who had grabbed her arm and was in her face. She wrenched her arm away. "Why don't you mind you're own god damn business for once. Lee has this covered. Did he ask you to come out here? I don't remember him doing so, so why don't you stop?" She hissed turning away and she rooted through her pockets and threw a sandwich baggie that was holding her rings in it at the man before going inside not hearing his response. She shut the door behind her firmly muttering "God damn asshole." As she walked away.

She went upstairs and used the bathroom before coming back down and made her way to the kitchen to get a drink. Of what she didn't care. Kyah opened the fridge perusing slowly trying to make a decision on what she wanted. She settled for a beer and backed up bumping into someone in the process. "Shit sorry." she said before turning and looking at the person she bumped. It was Lee. She broke into a smile seeing him. "Hey birthday boy." She cooed as he hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his middle squeezing him. "Wanna do a shot with me?" He asked opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of crown. "For you? I'll do two." Lee chuckled "Alright. I missed you. You know that?" He said his arm settling around her as he poured four shots. Kyah leaned into him and nodded. "I missed you too!" Missed our talks." She said uncapping her beer before setting it down and picking up the shots. The pair threw them back not wincing once at the taste or the burn.

"I've been going through some shit." Lee said looking away from her. she rubbed his back understanding all too well. "Me too its okay." He looked at her curiously. "What shit have you been going through? You and your perfect little life. " Kyah laughed darkly shaking her head. "Far from perfect but okay. Don't worry about it Lee." She said smiling up at him. Lee frowned at her response. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked trying to meet her straying eyes. She finally looked up at him. "Do you?" He shook his head. "Its your night. Like I said, don't worry about it." More people came into the kitchen from the basement including Parker. She shot a glare his way as more people surrounded them. Lee and Kyah posed for a picture smiling with their beers. Her phone buzzed she pulled it out of her pocket hoping it was Kozik but it was Parker's girl. "God damn fucking bitch." she muttered declining the call. Not thinking she was talking loud at that moment.

"Whose that?" Lee asked taking her phone and scrolling through the various messages that the other girl had sent through the night. "Fucking Park's annoying ass sidepiece. Can I have my phone back now?" She asked reaching for her phone. Lee stared at her then back to Parker. "What?" He asked holding the phone away from her. He stared at Lee."Just give me my phone Lee. Don't fucking worry about it." Lee shook his head calling attention over to Parker. "We're separated, Lee have been for five years. Happy now? Happy birthday." She said managing to take back her phone. She walked down stairs grimacing at the heat and the smoke that filled the poorly ventilated room. She stepped up to the beer pong table and started playing.

* * *

Two hours later Kyah was sitting on a couch eating steak and rice while people watching. Lee and a few of his work buddies came in from the back yard arguing. Behind them Was Aaron, Lee's girl Jazzy and Lee's sister Dezzie. Kyah watched the group with interest her eyes flicking to each person. Jazzy started shouting and crying at Aaron who was in her face. Dezzie was trying to reason with Jazzy and Aaron. Lee's friends where holding him back ushering him out the front door to calm down. Jazzy watched them leave and tried to follow. Apparently, Jazzy kept running her mouth to Lee who was at this point about to snap. Kyah set her plate and fork down deciding it would be best to distract Jazzy while Lee calmed down. The men came back inside in time to see Kyah and Jazzy in each others faces. Kyah was obviously trying to calm Jazzy down but the girl wasn't having any part of it. After repeating for the tenth time that Jazzy should take five deep breaths and think clearly Kyah stepped back shaking her head.

"He doesn't need this bullshit but whatever." Kyah grabbed her beer and went back downstairs finding someone to dance with. The group followed the woman downstairs watching her laugh with a couple other party goers. She moved around the party talking to everyone. She was stopped by a guy with quarter sized gauges and nipple piercings. She asked him if it hurt and stuck her finger through the hole in his ear. At his request of course. She told the man she wanted hers tits pierced as well since she wasn't going to have anymore kids. Going on to explain that she knew someone who had theirs done and when they were breastfeeding the milk came out of the holes left from the piercing. The pair laughed at that. Soon Kyah was pulled into a group picture with some of the younger patrons.

Kyah found herself upstairs again on the couch eating more steak and rice while alternatively sipping beer and water. She wanted to sober up some. Lee and his friends came in from the back yard again giving Kyah a feeling of deja vu. there was a pounding at the door and the men quieted down. Aaron went off saying there would be hell to pay if it was the cops. Lee stepped forward telling him to calm down and answered the door. "I'm looking for Kyah." A deep familiar voice spoke from the door. Kyah looked over to the door smiling. Parker bulked at the mans statement. The rest of the men looked to the redhead who was quickly making her way to the door. Kyah stepped through the men at the door and jumped into Kozik's arms. "Hey baby."She said after kissing the blonde man. She nodded to Happy before hugging her man tighter. He set her down and looked over her shoulder to the men watching them. "Got a problem?" He asked Happy stepped up behind him his hand going to his gun.

"Are you fucking serious right now Ky? You fucking called him here?" Parker asked stepping through the group. "Wait for me bike the bikes." She muttered in Koziks ear. He stepped back by Happy out of the light cast from the living room but didn't go any further. "Are you serious right now? She hissed at Parker. "I didn't even... I don't have to explain a god damn thing to you. If my guy shows up and wants to see me. I'm not going to stop him. So what's the problem here? The fact he's here or the fact that I have someone else?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. Parker glared at her balling his fists up. "You're nothing but a fucking biker whore you know that?." Kyah stared at him blankly.

"You and your sidepiece have been up my damn ass for the past six years. I've said nothing. Even when I knew you were fucking around on me I kept my mouth shut. Didn't say anything when you brought her around the boys when I asked you not to. Never said a word when you introduced them to her parents or siblings. Never have I ever said anything bad about you and her. But all i hear from my kids is the shit you and her been saying about me. So here's a fun fact My life is my life. Back the fuck up and keep my name out of your and her mouth." She said getting into Parker's face. "Stupid bitch." Parker replied. "Fuck you and that rancid gash." Kyah said stepping away from him. "We're fucking done." Parker called out to her. She walked down the path to Kozik who walked down to the bikes.. "Have been for years Parker!" She said walking behind Kozik and got on his bike.

Kozik Got on and started his bike. He pulled out of the spot and rode down the road. Kyah slipped her hands under Kozik shirt. She trailed her nails up and down his chest. She pressed herself closer to her man. Kozik squeezed her thigh as they picked up speed. She kissed the back of his neck and dropped her hands to his waist.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

They arrived at the club house twenty minutes later and before Kyah could go in Kozik stopped her. "We need to talk." He said pulled her around the corner away from prying eyes. "Yeah, how'd you know where I was? What are you doing here?" She asked pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Emmett called me got into a fight with someone and asked for me to pick him and Luke up. He was really going off the rails It took us a while to calm him down but he worked it out. He told me where you were so I thought I would pick you up." Kozik pinned Kyah to the wall before she could move. He saw the wheels turning. " So you brought my sixteen year old twins to the clubhouse full of cap ridden women?" Kozik nodded. "Didn't know where else to take them." Kyah nodded processing the information. "What do you mean he worked it out?" she asked defensively. This was her momma bear coming out in her. To say she was protective of her boys was an understatement. She made Gemma look lazy. Kozik rubbed the back of his neck.

He didn't say anything instead they heard Emmett's deep voice shouting from across the lot. Kyah glanced at her boyfriend and walked to the shouting. She came around the clubhouse and stared. There was her Emmett David in the middle of the boxing ring standing over a prospect. Triumphant and gloating. Luke was standing off to the side getting a pep talk from Happy and some other Son Kyah didn't know. Kyah stepped closer to the ring trying to process what she was feeling. One part was pride knowing her boy could handle himself the other was rage that these idiots had put him in the god damn ring in the first place.

"Ma!" She was brought out of her thought by her first born jumping out of the ring. He picked her up and spun them around in a circle. "You missed it Ma!" The mother wanted to stay irate but the expression on her boys face melted all of it away. She sighed and looked up Emmett who frowned realizing that his mother was pissed. "It helped Ma. It did." She nodded and patted her boys shoulder. "It seems like it did but what are you going to do in the future? What about when you're in the middle of school or a game?" Emmett scowled. "Doing fine now aren't I?" Kyah popped her hip out and folded her arms over her chest. "Then why did you need Kozik to come and get you?" The boy looked ashamed for a second. "I didn't want to be there. But I just got in my head some of the shit some of grams friends were saying got to me." Kyah shook her head if anyone could get into that boys head it was her mother in law.

Looking at the kid you wouldn't think he was going to be sixteen he looked like he was going on nineteen. He was a big teen. Not heavy big but muscular big. Linebacker big. His mother wasn't a tall woman at five feet four inches she was less than average, Emmett and Luke were six feet and two inches and still growing. They dwarfed her. Towering over her like arrogant idiots that they sometimes were. Flaunting their tallness like it was a new pair of kicks.

The mother kissed her boys cheek and patted the other. Kozik watched the interaction smiling a little. It wasn't often he got to see his girl be this way with her boys. Sure, he had been around them, hung out a time or two but she kept that life away from him for the most part. She babied the shit out of those boys and he knew they were growing tired of it. She couldn't shelter them forever but he knew she would do her damnedest to try. He was surprised to see her step back and watch her youngest enter the ring. The kid bounced around a bit but kept looking to his mother who stood off to the side expressionless. The boy stepped up to the prospect. Luke was unsure of himself that was easy to tell. Happy stepped up to the ring and said something to the boy who whipped his head around glaring at the man. The prospect added on to whatever Happy said.

Kyah watched her youngest lunge at the prospect. The man never saw the attack coming. The teen was on top of the man in seconds sending blow after bow into the mans face. The prospect got a few good shots in but other than that the kid over powered him. Kyah stepped forward coming closer tot he ring. Her sweet boy had so much rage behind the punches he through it started to worry her. She prided herself on knowing her kids. Having a bond that not many parents had with their children. She sheltered them from a lot but they talked openly about everything. They had a question, she had the answer or found an answer. Her boys came to her about everything. She relished it because she knew sometime soon they wouldn't. they were growing up and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Kyah rolled into the ring but didn't move any further.

There were catcalls and jeering coming from some of the more drunk Sons some of them goading the prospect for getting his ass handed to him by a kid. She noticed the prospect wasn't fighting back anymore and moved to the canter of the ring. She didn't notice that Happy and Kozik were hot on her heels. "Luke James. Baby he isn't moving." Kyah touched her sons shoulder and crouched down beside him. He rolled off the prospect panting. He kept staring at the man glowering at him.

"Luke, lets get you cleaned up." Kyah said guiding her son to stand. He did but didn't move further. "I'm not a kid." He spat jerking away from his mother. Kyah stared at him waiting for him to calm down. "Well, can I fix your hands?" Kyah asked rolling her shoulders. "Whatever." he said walking past her and ducked through the rings. The red head looked from Happy to Kozik. "You two are fucking idiots." She said following her son. Happy caught up with her telling her to watch her fucking mouth. Kozik was right beside her trying to defuse the situation. Kozik was a little more than surprised to see that his woman didn't falter or back down. She stared up at his brother with defiance. She stared up at him a moment longer before walking into the clubhouse to find her kids.

"Keep your girl in line brother." Happy warned Kozik shrugged "She's looking out for her kids. You see how Luke got? That would worry the fucking shit out of me too. Shit It does worry me. What sixteen year old has that kind of anger?" Happy shrugged. "He's sixteen and she's Still out of line." Kozik walked past him in to the clubhouse. "I'll talk to her." They walked in to see Kyah and Luke going at it. Over the noise he couldn't hear what they were saying but he the more animated they got the worse the come down would be. The blonde stepped forward when Luke got in his mothers face screaming at her. She shook her head throwing her hands in the air. She walked away and her son followed her.

Kyah stormed outside grabbing a cigarette out of her pack and lit it. "That's it then?" Luke said bounding out of the clubhouse. Kyah sighed and hit the cigarette harder. "I'm not doing this with you here. All I'll say is if you want to be with your dad, I'm not going to stop you. I think its great." Luke stopped in his tracks. "What?" Kyah rolled her shoulders inhaling more of her cigarette. "If you want to go, go. I not going to keep you from him." Kyah said slowly and carefully. Luke stared at her and then glared. "You're just going to let me go? Not even fight it? Want me gone that bad?" The woman let out and exasperated laugh. "What do you want me to say? No you can't go? You're sixteen I can't make you do anything you don't want to do, Luke. I won't force you to stay if you don't want to stay. Do I want you to go? No but if it makes you happy then how can I argue with that?" The mother stubbed out her cigarette and looked up at her youngest son. He didn't say anything back to her. "I love you ma, I'm not trying to hurt you." He hugged his mother lifting her off the ground. "You keep acting like this and I'll take you to the god damn ring." Kyah muttered patting his face hard.

He laughed and shook his head. He started walking back into the clubhouse still carrying his mother. "Boy you better put me the fuck down." She growled making him laugh more. He walked to the bar and set her down. Kyah glared up at him. "Go the fuck to bed." Luke laughed louder and walked away. Kyah huffed and smoothed her shirt down. "You okay Ky?" Kozik asked taking Luke's place in front of her. She pulled him to her by the front of his kutte. "I hate teenagers, man." She said resting her head against his chest. The blonde laughed. "Yeah, they're the worst." The redhead wrapped her arms around the mans waist, her hands creeping up under the back of his shirt.

"Hey your kid just stole my girl from me." Happy growled coming over to the pair. Kyah laughed. "Which one?" She asked looking over Kozik's shoulder to the enforcer. "I don't fucking know." Kyah buried her face in Koziks chest trying not to laugh. "I think if you really wanted her you would have kept her. I think its weird you're trying to be eskimo brothers with my son." Kozik held her closer laughing hard. Happy glared at her. Kyah turned around to see Emmett with a sweetbutt on his lap. "Hap, that thing is rough." She said looking back at him very concerned. Kozik buried his face in her hair to muffle his laughter. Happy glowered at her. "Don't look at me like that." She said stepping away from Kozik and walking over to her oldest.

"Baby what are you doing?" She could tell he was drunk by his smile. "Hey ma." Kyah smiled down at him. "Baby, get this gash off your lap you don't want to lose your shoe in there." The sweetbutt squawked at her but Kyah ignore the bitch. Emmett pulled a face of disgust. "I just bought these shoes." Kyah nodded "I know you did baby." He scooted the girl off his lap with a little more force than necessary and let his mom walk him away. "What happened man? Thought you were all about that?" A Son stopped Emmett at the bar. "I didn't want to lose my shoe in that shit." Emmett said leaning on his mother. Kozik doubled over. "She wasn't that bad." Happy growled. "Take out your glasses and look again, Hap." Kyah said softly The man grumbled but took them out of his kutte pocket. He put them on and looked over to the woman on the couch. Kyah saw his second grimace before he went expressionless. He looked over at Kyah who raised an eyebrow at him quickly before turning back to her drunk son.

"You wanna go to bed Em?" Kyah asked the drunk teen who nodded. "Take him to the back dorm." Someone said. The mother nodded and led her son to the room she was directed to. "Imma take a shower ma" Emmett said walking into the bathroom. "I'll leave you to it baby, Check on you in a few." Kyah heard the shower come on. "Okay ma." She walked back to the bar and sat down asking the girl behind the bar for a beer. Her phone started buzzing so she answered it thinking it was Emmett needing her help or something. She walked back to the dorms where it was quieter and answered.

"Yeah?  
Where are my fucking kids?  
With me  
This is my fucking weekend why are they with you?"  
You left them at your mothers to party.  
Still my weekend  
Okay.  
I want to see my fucking kids Ky  
Youre drunk. They're asleep. They'll see you tomorrow."

Kyah hung up grimacing. Kozik came down the hallway, seeing her he smiled and quickly closed the distance between them and picked her up. "Who was that?" Kyah arched an eyebrow at him. "Who do you think?" Kozik glared at her. "What did he want?" Kyah took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. "Wanted to know where his kids were." The man shook his head. He was beyond tired of twins father. Out of respect for his girl and her kids Kozik decided he wasn't going to lay a hand on the man even though he wanted to rip him apart.

The blonde biker kissed her neck and led her back out to the main room and over to where Happy was with some other guys. He wrapped his arms around her waist and waited til the men turned to them. "Just the man we were talking about it." A silver haired man said grinning at Kozik patting him on shoulder. "Can't wait for you to patch down to Charming, man we need the men." The man said smiling more. The rest of the men agreed and raised their glasses in a toast to Kozik and Happy.

Kozik beamed at his brothers. "Can't fucking wait." The men chuckled and someone said something about how Tig would take it. "Fuck that asshole." was Kozik's response. The group laughed some more. "Clay, I want you to meet Kyah Quincy, my old lady. Kyah this is Clay Morrow the President of SAMCRO." Kozik said looking between the pair. Kyah quickly eyed the man before holding her hand out to him. The man seemed to be doing to do the same and accepted her hand and gave it a firm shake. "We've heard about you, miss Kyah." Clay said offering her a smile. Kyah didn't trust the man as far as she could throw him. But she smiled anyways. "Kozik talks very highly about you and your charter. Clay? Mister president? What title do you go by I feel like I'm too young to call you sir." Kyah said smiling up at the man. Clay chuckled. "Call me Clay." He gave her a true smile. "How old are you? Never to young to call anyone sir." He leaned against the bar and looked her up and down again. She popped her hip out.

"Weren't you told its rude to ask a lady her age?" Clay looked a little shocked at her comment but laughed loudly patting her on the shoulder. "I'm thirty-two by the way." Clay did a double take then looked back up to Kozik whose arms tightened around her. "You're the one with the twins right?" Kyah nodded her fingers lacing Koziks around her middle. "That I am." She smiled proudly "You don't look a day over twenty." Kyah shook her head. "I feel like you're lying to me but I'll accept it." Clay chuckled patting her shoulder. He turned away and more men approached them. "How the fuck did you end up with his old ass?" A blonde in front of her asked. Kyah leaned back into her man narrowing her eyes slightly at the man.

"Ky, this Jax Teller Clay's VP." Kozik said quickly introducing the man. Kyah smiled holding her hand out to the young blonde. He didn't look much older than she was. The shaggy haired blonde gave her a lopsided smile that she guess was supposed to make her panties drop but it didn't. "Darlin' there's no way you have fifteen year old twins. It doesn't suit you." He said shaking her hand. ignoring the fact that he had called out her man. Kyah stood to her full height and raised an eyebrow at him. Jax realized what he said and shook his head. "Not what I meant, Darlin' I lose my words when I'm round beautiful women." Kyah stared unaffected at the man. "Ya do realize my old man is right behind me, right?" Jax smiled his head sheepishly. Kozik squeezed her hands telling her to roll back the attitude. Kozik kissed her neck as Kyah stared at the VP.

"Ma. Oh Shit sorry." Luke said and stopped beside Happy seeing his mother was in a stare off with Jax. The blonde looked over Kyah's shoulder at her son and his jaw dropped. "Holy shit you look exactly like you're mother except you're huge." Everyone collectively winced at the VP's words. Luke chuckled stepping forward. "Might I ask who I am supposed to look like?" He offered his hand tot he blonde. Jax smiled shaking it. "I don't know. Man sorry about that. You're fifteen?" The teen nodded. "Sixteen in October." Jax nodded smiling. "Please tell me you play ball." Jax said looking the kid up and down. "Nah man I'm all about tennis." Jax's smiled dropped and he heard Kyah snort he looked over to her, the redhead was shaking her head. "I'm kidding yeah I am. My brother and I both play defensive line. Trying out for varsity soon." Jax smiled and looked back at a giant bearded man who nodded smiling back at him. "I was QB, Opie here was a lineman himself. In high school." Luke nodded looking Jax up and down. "Right on man." Jax laughed. "Let me know when you're games start. Would love to see you play." Luke gave the man a genuine smile and stood taller. "Will do."

They shook hands again and Luke turned to his mother. "Ma I'm going to bed." He kissed her cheek. "Alright love, see you in the morning." Luke nodded and walked away. "How much did he way at birth?" Jax Asked watching Luke's receding back. "Hes' my youngest and smallest at eleven pounds eleven ounces." Jax shook his head. "God damn, kid. that must have been rough." Kyah shrugged indifferent. "Is what it is." Jax nodded and fished out a couple pictures from his cut. "Have two of my own." He handed the pictures off to Kyah, she took them awing at the boys she saw. "God almighty, Baby look at these babies!" She exclaimed showing the pictures to Kozik like he hadn't seen them or met the boys before. Kozik nodded. "You have beautiful boys, I guess they get that from their mom." She said looking over the pictures once more before handing them back to Jax. The man called Opie spat his drink out and clapped Jax on the shoulder as Kyah chuckled. "Someone finally said it, brother. Thank you so much. I'm Opie." Kyah shook the mans hand laughing with him. Jax chuckled and drank his beer. "It was nice meeting you Kyah. Hope to see you around Charming."

Kyah nodded and leaned back into Kozik. Opie nodded to her following Jax. A couple other men came over but kept the introductions to a minimum. She met Chibbs a Scottish man with a Glasgow smile and Juice a Puerto Rican man with tribal tattoos on his head. The kid was adorable in Kyah's eye's and super nerdy. She found out he works intelligence for SAMCRO. So that fit perfectly. After he left Kozik kissed her neck sliding his hands up and down her sides. They turned back to the bar.

"Juice is adorable. I want to adopt in and put him in my pocket. Carry hims around everywhere with me." Kozik scoffed shaking his head as he took a sip of her beer. "You have enough kids, Ky." Kyah shook her head. "Do I Kozi? I don't think I do though I think I could manage." Her man slapped her ass. "You still have to take care of me and the twins when are you going to find time to take care of him?" Kyah sighed turning to face him. "I forgot how much time it takes to take care of you baby. I'm sorry." She pouted playfully smoothing out his eyebrows with her thumbs. "Maybe I should take you back and remind you then." He said before capturing her mouth with his. The redhead hummed and slid her hands under his shirt dragging her black stiletto nails down his chest and stomach. He groaned in her ear before biting it.

"How did an ugly fucker land a gorgeous little thing like you? We were all wondering If you had problems with your eyes." Kyah snorted spilling her beer everywhere. She looked over at Kozik who was glaring at the VP. "My eyes are fine kiddo. I just a a thing for blonde bikers with neck tattoos." She said tracing the ink on Kozik's neck with her pointer finger. She kissed his neck before turning back to Jax. "Oh that and he fucks me just right. He's got a pretty big dick that I'm quiet fond of." Kozik clapped a hand over her mouth and tucked her into his side. Happy started coughing loudly and Jax stared open mouthed at the pair. Kyah nipped the at the hand covering her mouth. Jax shook his head still dumb founded. "Don't let that one go, Koz." Jax said smiling He walked back to the group from Charming and told them what she said. "Look at what you did. Now they're all going to want to come over here and talk to you and I just want to fuck you." Kozik pouted kissing the back of her neck. "Well I guess you should hurry up and take me away then." Kyah whispered biting her lip. Kozik set down his beer and led her back to his dorm room.

The blonde kicked the door shut and locked it. The blonde pulled his shirt off and quickly undressed. Kyah started to pull her shirt off but was stopped by her man. "That's my job." He said pulling the shirt over her head. "Then what am I supposed to do?" He bit the swell of her breast and unbuttoned her skinny jeans. "Stand there and look pretty, baby. You're already doing a great job." He muttered sliding her panties and jeans down her legs. Kyah scoffed and stepped out of them as Kozik kissed her stomach. The blonde biker picked his girl up and sat down with her on his lap. The redhead sucked and kissed her mans neck while grinding into him. He groaned feeling how wet she was for him. "Ky you're so wet." He said quietly and took off her bra."I was thinking about you're big dick inside me, baby." She moaned as he slipped to fingers inside her. "Goddamn Kyah. You want to ride this big dick?" He mumbled as He bit the top of her breast. She nodded and buried her face in his shoulder as he slid into her. She moaned into the blondes shoulder. Kyah moved slowly smirking at him.

"You know, You didn't even say anything about my tits." Kyah pouted rolling her hips slower. "I love your tits. Go faster." He commanded holding her hips down as he bucked into her. "You really didn't notice?" She stopped him and titled his chin up to look at her. He groaned. "What baby?" He then saw her tits and the barbells through her nipples. "Baby what did you do?" Kyah rolled her eyes rolling her hips into his. He held her tits inspecting them as bounced up and down on him. He bit down on her nipple making her cry out.

Someone pounded on the wall beside them telling them to shut the fuck up. Kyah told whoever it was to fuck the fucking couch they were born on and to mind their own god damn business. Kozik laughed covering her mouth as he bit down on her nipple. He flipped them over so he was on top and pounded into her. "Do you like them?" Kyah asked squeezing her tits together. He nodded and bit down on her stomach. She was trying to be quiet but it was proving to be more difficult with every move her man made. Kyah writhed beneath him as he lifted her legs over his shoulders. "Koz." She bucked underneath him. "Yeah baby?" He smirked knowing she was close. She bucked and scratched down his back. Breaking the skin. He grunted pounding into her harder. Kozik bit her shoulder gripping her her hips with a bruising force.

Kyah's moans got louder and higher in octave. Whoever was in the room beside them started pounding on the wall telling them to shut the fuck up. but Kyah didn't stop. She started laughing and gasping. She pounded back on the wall and rolled over gripping the mattress. Kozik pulled her back on her knees by her hair so her back was against his chest. The redhead grabbed the back of his hair. "come on my cock, baby." Kozik demanded quietly in her ear. She whimpered throwing her head back against his shoulder as she came. Her man held her tightly against him and came right after her. The blonde biker held his girl to him for a while before pulling out of her and going to the shower.

Kyah followed him. They washed each other off and smirking at each other. "I love you Herman Lucas Kozik." Kyah said kissing his full lips before exiting the shower. She pulled on panties and a pair of his clean boxers, her bra and one of his shirts. "Kyah that's my only other shirt til I get back home." Her man said drying himself off. She tutted and pulled on her socks. "That's so sad to hear baby." She pouted before leaving the room. Kozik tried to quickly get dressed but was having a hard time of doing so. He kept sticking his legs in the same hole and falling over. Finally after three attempts Kozik was in his boxers and slowly putting on his sweatpants so that he didn't make the same mistake again. The blonde ran his hands through his hair before jumping into his boots and running after his girl. His woman was quick. By the time he got out to the main room she was laughing with Happy surrounded by a couple of guys from Charming.

She stood waving her hands in the air before pulling her shirt up and the boxers down a bit so they could see Kozik's name scrawled in a bold script across her hip bone with forever underneath it. She dropped the shirt and flopped down beside Happy. With her arms across her chest. Kozik came around the couch picking his girl up. He sat her down in his lap. "You have her name on you?" Jax asked a little to rude for Kyah's liking. "You've never seen it?" Kozik asked confused Kyah moved off his lap and he pointed to her name over his heart.

"Kyah Rain forever" It was done in the same bold script as Kyah's tattoo. "I've never seen that." Jax said leaning closer to get a better look at his ink. It was almost like he was trying to see if it was drawn on. "How long have you had it?"Kozik smirked "Two years." He got it as a surprise for Kyah. to show his commitment to her to show he meant that she was his forever. TO say she was surprised was an understatement. Kyah had thought it was fake at first. That made her mad. She didn't speak to him for almost three weeks. few days later they had Happy ink her. She was adamant on it. she was a tit for tat kinda of person.

"How long have you been together?" Opie asked as Kyah sat down in her mans lap. The redhead looked back at Kozik calculating. "Three almost four? Years? " She asked Kozik who laughed and nodded "Three years going on four years." Kyah smiled kinda blown away that he had kept track. "Its gone by so fast." She said more to him then the group of bikers surrounding them. "But you're married." Jax pointed out his eyes narrowing slightly. She frowned "I'm separated. Have been for five years."

The men looked at each other then back to her "Why not get divorced then?" The blonde VP asked. Kyah sighed and settled more into her mans lap. " There was a lot going on at that time. The twins needed us their parents to be together. and In the same place so we stuck it out for them." Opie nodded he understood. "And now?" The gorgeous redhead smirked. "Now not so much." She toyed with Kozik's hands becoming bored quickly. "How come you never said anything before?" Kozik shrugged "Wasn't the right time." Kyah fidgeted in his lap. She didn't like the prying these men were doing.

She was dying for a cigarette but didn't have any on her she knew her man didn't have his on him either. The freckled redhead looked over to Happy who had been watching her. She nodded to him looking pointedly at his cigarette. He rolled his eyes as the men questioned Kozik and handed her a cigarette. She beamed and took the lighter he offered. The next question Jax asked made her stop dead. "What about kids?" She looked slowly to Kozik waiting for his answer. "What about them?" She watched him her eyes searching his face for any clues as to what he really wanted. "Don't you want them?" Kozik took the cigarette from Kyah and smoked from it. "I've got two teens that are about to be sixteen think that's all I need right now." The gorgeous redheads heart melted at his words. She knew how much he cared for her boys and it meant the world to her that he claimed them as his own. Kozik pulled his girl closer to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

It was late. Kyah didn't know how late but she sat in Kozik's lap watching an animated kids movie. The were in the main room of the clubhouse. Everyone had gone to bed or passed out. Kyah was Laughing and quoting line for line. More than once Kozik had groaned telling her she was to old for this shit. _"Every bird instinct I have says don't follow a dog on wheels."_ Kyah laughed throwing her head back as she did so. "Babe, you need to stop I can't handle you like this." Kozik joked. She patted his leg laughing more and rolled to the side. Kozik couldn't help but smile he loved this woman so much. Loved that she was such a nerd and a child sometimes. But it was only with him she acted this way. When no one was around. She brought it out in him as well.

Didn't care how goofy he got if anything it egged her on. He loved that she let him take care of her. Even though that was her job normally. Loved that he could tell her anything and she just went with it. That meant a lot to him when it came to club oriented stuff. She did challenge him was a pain in the ass some days. She made him want to be better do more to challenge himself. Hands down she was his best friend apart from Happy. "Kyah?" He nipped her shoulder to get her attention. "Hmm?" He muted the movie so that she would look at him. "What is it baby?" She turned looking concerned "I love you Kyah Rain." Her concerned face melted into pure love and adoration. She sat facing him and took his face in her delicate freckled hands. She pressed a gentle kiss into his lips. "I love you too."

"Marry me, Kyah." He spoke quietly as she pulled away. She sat straighter her eyes boring holes in to his. They narrowed slightly. "Don't play, Herman Lucas." She spoke as quietly as he had. He laced his fingers through hers. "I ain't playing baby. I mean it. I want you to be my wife. To be by my side forever." His girl kissed him again then kissed his nose. He waited for her answer. Kyah kissed him more. Biting his lip and tugging on it. "Baby." The blonde muttered as his girl sucked on his neck she bite him and flicked her tongue over the mark. The woman licked the base of his neck to his ear and nibbled on his lobe. "You going to say anything?" Kozik asked annoyed now as he pulled away. Kyah ran her hands through his hair and smiled.

"You're saying no?" He asked She shook her head. "You haven't said yes." He said dodging her kiss. "Do I need to?" She asked quietly staring at him. Her dark green eyes pulling him in. He nodded not looking away. "You should know my answer." She stated simply. "We have to wait til you're divorced." He said knowing that was her answer. He tried to get up but Kyah kept him planted to where he was. "Stop ky." He said trying to get her off of him. "You stop." She said firmly making him look at her. "I'm tired of this shit Ky. four fucking years of this bullshit." He saw the anger of his words flooding into her eyes. "So you're done then?" She asked getting off of him quickly. The blonde stood up and shook his head. "I'm just tired, Ky. I want to be with you." He said trying to grab her hand. She dodged him and walked away. He walked after her, following his girl to their room.

"You knew what was going on with me and Parker from day one. I laid everything out for you. Explained it clearly and gave you an out. You didn't want it. You said you understood. Now almost four years later you're doing this?" She hissed at him once they were in his room. "Yeah four fucking years later Kyah." Kozik shot back. "You fucking knew we talked about this shit." Kozik rolled his neck around trying to keep his voice down. "The boys are in fucking high school now. Will be sixteen in a month. Its not going to hurt them anymore." Kyah turned back to him her arms crossed over her chest. "Because you would know right? The effects of a divorce on kids." she snapped back at him. "You're god damn ridiculous you know that? Yeah, I would know the those kids talk about it enough. Jesus, its not like its coming out of left field Kyah. Because if you think it is, its not. They came to terms with your shitty fucking relationship before we even got together." She bristled balling her hands into fists. "Fuck you." She spat unable to think of anything else to say.

* * *

Ky sat staring at her phone rereading the email again and again. She couldn't believe it. Honestly she thought it was a joke. She sat at the and rested her head on her arms.  
Happy came into the kitchen in search of coffee but stopped when he saw Kyah resting her head on the walked by her and grabbed a cup pouring himself some coffee. Her phone lit up with his glasses on he could read the screen. He sat across from the redhead and read the email. "Early graduation?" He rasped looking across the table. Kyah nodded . "Yeah. They're growing up too fast, Hap." The man chuckled.

He had known Kyah for a while. Had met her right before she had her kids. So she was 16 when they first met. He was in her fathers kitchen, had spent the night and was waiting for the coffee pot to start. Winter was sitting on the counter. They started fooling around when someone fell down the stairs and started laughing. He had turned around to ivory freckled mess of curls. The mess was cursing and wiggling around. Winter hopped off the counter and helped the mess up. The girl threw her hair up out of her face and smiled.

"You're a mess, Ky." Winter said shaking her head. Ky shrugged her shoulders and eyed Happy up still grinning. "Parker up there?" Winter asked nodding up the stairs. At this Kyah frowned and rolled her eyes. "Yeah he is." Winter smirked and handed Happy his coffee the man leaned against the counter and surveyed the sisters. "Has he got any better yet?" She asked before sipping her coffee the girl huffed and frowned even more."ha no. Apparently, you're supposed to orgasm when having sex. Whatever the fuck that is. Hasn't happened yet. All the girls in my gym class keep talking about it. They say its supposed to be mind blowing or some shit." She made a face and shrugged.

Happy choked on his coffee at her words and Winter covered her face with her hands groaning her sisters name. The redhead looked at the pair quirking her eyebrow up. "What?" Happy smiled he couldn't help it. "He's not doing his job if he hasn't made you come." he said smirking at the redhead. She huffed "How am I supposed to do that when he's got these pointy fucking devil fingers?" Winter covered her face with her hands more hiding her embarrassment. "I'm serious he fucking scratched the shit out of me." The man laughed loudly turning away from the girl to face the counter. "Don't fucking encourage her." Winter elbowed him shaking her head. "I heard my name." Someone else said entering the glanced over and and continued to laugh some more this time walking out of the room.

it was one of those unique situations where the person liked the sibling more than the person they were dating. Not that Happy had any romantic feelings towards Kyah. He felt like she was his long lost sister. They connected instantly. Kyah had told the man that her sister albeit was very happy was completely nuts and happy should get out while he still could.

After Parker had left much to Kyah's insistence that he do so and quickly Happy came back into the kitchen to find Kyah sitting on the counter drinking Winters coffee, her sister had gone upstairs to get a shower and get ready for the day. "That's your guy?" He asked nodding to the door as if Parker was standing right there. Kyah made a face. "I don't think I can claim him now apparently." She looked pointedly at him. "He's not doing what he's supposed to be doing." Happy chuckled shaking his head thinking about the conversation they had earlier. "Its not funny." She said looking back to him. He noticed the redness in her cheeks and realized she was embarrassed. "You know Winter is like legit crazy, right?" She asked changing the subject. He eyed her then shrugged. "Jealous little girl?" Kyah laughed and shook her head. "Not in the slightest, bro." He smirked at her.

"She's like a russian nesting doll you think you hit one level of crazy and it just gets worse." He shrugged "Not your problem." She mimicked the gesture watching him carefully. "How old are you anyways?" He asked turning to her so he could get a good look at her. She couldn't be any older than fourteen and that made him sick and angry. The guy who came through earlier looked to be about eighteen or nineteen if not older. "Sixteen will be seventeen in a few months, why?" She narrowed her eyes and sipped more of her sisters coffee. "You look like your fucking fourteen." The man said a little shocked at her age. She frowned and crossed her legs. "Everyone tells me that." more coffee in his mug and glanced back at her.

"Its fucking true. Almost went after that shithead because of it." He confided unsure why he was doing so. The little girl scoffed turning to face him. "Why? That's not any of your business." She eyed him and He gave her a look that said she was fucking nuts. "Because babies shouldn't be fucking and he should fucking know better. How old is he?" Kyah laughed and patted his shoulder. "Not your problem though. NOt your circus not your monkey's." Happy grabbed her wrist so she would look at him. "He should know better and treat you right." She smiled and tilted her head slightly in thought. "He's eighteen will be nineteen in a few days. Want his social too?" The man beside her scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't play with me little girl. That kind of shit isn't right. If he EVER hurts you, you call me. You hear me?" Kyah grinned at him and that alone confused him. She should be taking him seriously she should be concerned by his words but she wasn't just like her sister. She wasn't afraid of him. "You're fucking hooked already aren't you?" She asked quietly her eyes searching his. He saw slight concern in them. He rolled his eyes and stepped away from the girl. He was unnerved that she could read him so well.

* * *

Happy and Winter had been on and off throughout Kyah's kids life. He essentially became an uncle to the kids. A Happy broke it off with winter right around the time when Kyah met Kozik. Happy had actually introduced the pair. Her phone went off again and he handed it to her. "Your sister." Kyah took the phone and ended the call. She hadn't looked up at all. "How is she." He asked kicking her feet with his boot. "Fuckin nuts. Same as always." He kicked her again "What'g going on with you?" Kayah sat up.

"Just thinking about the kids. Emmett tell you he's trying out for high school football? Defensive line hopefully. Coach said hes most likely going to be on the varsity team if he makes it." Happy smiled and nodded. "Yeah he told me. Luke is thinking about rugby? What the fuck is that?" Kyah laughed. "Backwards version of football." Happy shook his head. "Where's his head at?" At this Kyah frowned. "Wants to live with his dad." Happy frowned leaning forward towards his little sister. "What?" He rasped the redhead nodded and ran her hands through her hair. "Yeah. yep. Told him was okay if it made him happy and all that shit he should go. Fucking dumb right?" Happy shook his head and sipped his coffee. "No Kyah it wasn't dumb to tell him that." The woman looked over at him with pain in her eyes and shrugged. "Koz said you're looking at getting your own place?" Happy asked as the redhead got up and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Yeah." Happy smirked. She had learned a lot from him her one words answers and stoic expressions. "Thinking about Charming?" She shook head "not really. Probably somewhere else in oakland. Charming doesn't have the resources needed in their school systems plus their football teams suck. The boys need to stay in a division one high school for their sports." Happy shook his head still smirking. She finished her coffee and stood up. "Well thanks for the catch up but I gotta roll. See you around Hap." She said walking past him and out of the kitchen. He heard her talking to her kids and then the clubhouse doors shutting.

Kozik woke up hoping that the fight he and Kyah had last night was just a bad dream. The empty spot beside him told him it was not. Groaning he got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. "Hey man." He said seeing Happy at the kitchen table the man grunted but didn't look up from the newspaper he was reading. "You seen Ky around?" Happy glanced up at him. "She left with the kids ten minutes ago." Kozik shook his head and turned back to the coffee maker waiting for it to fill up his cup.

* * *

Two months Later

"So this is it? Parker asked looking over at the signed documents smiling. Kyah shrugged and nodded. "Guess so." She said as he handed the documents over to the lawyer. Everything worked out really nice. They weren't taking anything from each other. Neither wanted anything that the other one had. They agreed that parker would would still keep the twins under his insurance so whatever they needed medically that would be covered. He kept the house seeing as Kyah had got her own place. They split everything that they already had. Kept a room for the twins in each of their houses. The lawyers came back into the room smiling. "Congratulations, you're now divorced." Parker shook hands with the lawyers first and left leaving Kyah to do the same.

She walked down to her truck and climbed in. her phone phone went off but she didn't look at it. Kyah pulled on to the highway and made her way to her house. The twins were training with the football team then they would be spending the weekend with their dad. so they wouldn't be home all weekend. It gave her some time to digest. She sped down the highway with her windows down, her radio at full volume. She wasn't paying attention to anything more than her thoughts and the cars in front of her. Kyah weaved in and out of traffic picking up speed as she got to her exit. The woman made her way home excited for the couple bottles of tequila awaiting her.

She sped along the back road and up her drive way. The redhead had purposely bought a place that was still in the boys school district but was away from anyone else. Kyah parked in the garage. Turning off the truck and closing the garage doors before walking into her was greeted by her Blue nosed Pitt-bull Meeko. Kyah sat down and loved on the dog before feeding him. She turned the stereo up and grabbed a bottle of tequila from the freezer. She set her phone on the counter and made her way up stairs with Meeko hot on her heels. She made her way to her bathtub. Which She filled with cinnamon and vanilla bath oils. Kyah stripped and sunk down in the deep tub uncorking the tequila and taking a generous gulp. Meeko laid down by the tub staring at her. She stuck her tongue out at the dog who barked back at her.

An hour later the redhead decided that it was time to get out since the water was tepid and there were no more bubbles left. And Meeko was getting restless. She dried herself off and stared at the unpacked boxes of Kozik's stuff. where Meeko had trotted over to and knocked over the box. The Pitt-bull pawed out one of Koziks shirts and looked up at her expectantly. Kayh rolled her eyes and picked up the big baby along with the shirt. She could smell his cologne from the shirt even though it wasn't anywhere near her face.

They hadn't talked since the night he brought her to the clubhouse and asked her to marry him. Well, They had talked but it was incredibly strained and awkward. After a couple of failed attempts to talk. Kyah stopped making an effort as much as it had hurt to do so. Kyah hadn't even told him that she had moved. The woman just shrugged it off. In her mind all she needed to do was focus on the twins and the spoiled baby Meeko. The redheaded woman set her baby on the bed and drank deeply from the tequila bottle before getting dressed in sleep shorts that didn't cover all of her ass and a lace bralette. Nothing fancy not anyone here she needed to impress anyways. Besides Meeko but he looked like he didn't care so whatever. She piled her hair on top of her head grabbing a light grey cardigan before heading down stairs with Meeko following closely behind her. She found a stash of joints and snagged one. Not like her boys could smoke during the football season anyways. She turned the music up louder and walked through her kitchen to the back porch. She sat down on porch swing sparking up. Meeko jumped up in her lap demanding her attention. He dropped something in her lap. She looked down seeing Koziks shirt. She frowned and patted Meeko's head. The Pitt-bull soon fell asleep in her lap and she got lost in the music not hearing the sound of bikes or pounding on her front door.

* * *

Happy walked around back and saw his little sister swinging on the porch swing with her Pitt-bull Meeko in her lap and smoking. From where he stood he could smell it was of the herbal verity. The twins had been the ones to tell Happy and Kozik where they moved since no one had talked to or been able to get a hold of Kyah. Happy knew something was up. Emmett had called him telling him to check in on his mom while he and Luke were away at his dads for the weekend. So he here was. Watching the young woman drink and smoke a joint. Happy walked over and sat down beside her. She and Meeko looked over at Happy and nodded to him.

Kyah was very disappointed in her sons joint. It was weak, probably some schwag shit they bought off of some street dealer. She rolled her eyes and stubbed it out. She looked over at Happy who was watching her curiously. "What?" Happy's eyes darkened slightly. "Whats going on with you and Kozik?" She raised and eyebrow at him. Meeko huffed at the sound of Kozik's name. "That's between me and him." She stated her eyes hardening at the mention of Kozik's name. She rubbed her baby's back. "Nah he's been moping around the clubhouse for weeks. Won't talk to anyone." Kyah shrugged kissing Meeko's head. "Not really your problem now is it?" Meeko got up and pawed at the kitchen screen door whining. She stood and let Meeko in following after him. Kyah walked into the kitchen and stopped when she saw Kozik sitting at the counter.

Meeko jumped and barked wiggling his butt as he pawed Koziks leg. Kyah backed up into Happy. He pushed her forward. She held her head up and walked by Kozik calling Meeko into the living room with her. As Kyah walked by she felt Kozik's eyes on her. She flopped down on the couch. The redhead heard the screen door slam shut and a bike start up. Good she thought and turned the tv on The departed came on and the woman silently cheered to herself. Ten minutes after she heard the bikes leave Meeko still hadn't come into the living room. She paused the movie and went to investigate. "Meek? Where are you baby?" She stopped calling the traitorous dog loving on Kozik. He was smiling, whispering to the dog. who was eating it all up. Like he didn't get loved on ever. Spoiled brat.

Kozik looked up stopping what he was doing when he saw Kyah. He got up quickly and walked over to her. She backed up narrowing her eyes at him. He backed her up into a wall his eyes never straying from hers. Before she could say anything his lips were on hers the kiss was hungry and demanding. It left her breathless. "Kyah." He held her to the wall and looked down at their feet. "You ever do that shit again, I'll kill you." The woman scoffed and popped her hip out. "You stopped talking to me, asshole." He glared up at her. "You turned me down!" Kyah crossed her arms over her chest. "No I didn't." The man squinted at his girl. "You left." She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Are you crazy? I told you I was thinking about moving. I tried calling you to tell you I found the place. You never answered. Get mad at yourself not me." Kyah shot back at him ducking under his arm.

He grabbed the back of her cardigan trying to get her to stay put. The redhead shrugged out of the garment and continued walking away. Kozik Grabbed his and pinned her to the wall. "GOD DAMN IT LISTEN TO ME." He shouted down at her. Kyah's mouth fell opened but shut it quickly. "We're fighting about some dumb fucking bullshit, Ky. I want to marry you. I don't care about anything else. Do You hear me? I fucking love you no matter what. No matter how long i have to wait I'll fucking do it. not talking to you or seeing you fucking killed me. After being with you for four fucking years.. And then not seeing you...It made me realize even more who you are to me. You're my other half, Ky and to be honest I don't know who I am with out you. So god damn it if I have to wait another four years I'll do it. Are we clear? " He pushed her back in to the wall for emphasis. They stared at each other for a while.

"I got divorced today." She said quietly. Kozik wasn't sure he heard her right. "What?" She smirked Signed the papers. Everything is finalized. I think Parker and his girl are going to the courthouse or something this weekend." Kozik stared at his girl and then squinted at her. "Don't play like that, Kyah Rain." She laughed and shrugged "Kyah." She raised her eyebrows at him. Her man slowly smiled his entire face lighting up as he pushed her against the wall. His lips capturing hers in a passionate kiss. He picked her up smiling as she kissed him back her hands locking behind his head. His tongue slid past hers and he nipped at her bottom lip.

* * *

"How did you get all of my stuff?" Kozik asked looking over his shoulder at Kyah who was sprawled out on her stomach the bed behind him. "I just packed what I found." She stated. "This is like all my stuff." He said again looking through the boxes. "That was all at the house so I packed it. Got a box or two of Happy's stuff as well." His girl said lazily. Kozik shook his head looking back to his girl and her dog still sprawled out on the bed.

It was a couple hours after she had told him that she and that asshole husband now ex husband of hers had signed the divorce papers. He had fucked her too many times to count which was why she wasn't buzzing around helping him unpack. The most she moved was to roll over on her stomach and that was it. "You good baby girl?" He asked folding a couple shirts and putting them in the big dresser in front of him. "Mmhhmm." Was all the response he got back making him grin.

When he was finished putting his stuff away he turned and walked the short distance to the king size bed Kyah hand bought for the new house. "You excited to see more of me?" Kozik asked patting his girls ass an watching it giggle a little bit. She rolled her head to the side to get a better look at him before shaking her head no. Meeko lifted his bighead and sniffed at them before hopping off the bed and trotting out of the room. " No. Its going to cut into my time babying Juice." She hid her face behind her arm so he couldn't see her smile. The blonde biker sat on the back of his girls legs and swatted at her ass.

"That right?" He asked as He palmed her ass, squeezing it before he bit one of the cheeks hard. "Yes." She squealed and tried to kick him off but he out weighed her and was sitting on her legs. The blonde biker kissed the bite mark and turned her over. The redhead glared at him and tried to roll away but Kozik kept her in place nudging her legs apart. Kozik slid his hands up her bare thighs and kissed her center. "He make you feel like I do, baby?" The man asked kissing the inside of his girls thigh before sliding a finger into her.

Kyah smirked "He does it a little better being so young and shit." She grinned looking up at the ceiling so he couldn't see her face. "You're fucking lyin'." Kozik growled his big hands sliding up her thighs to her hips gripping them tightly. She looked back at him blankly. Kozik glared at her furious now. "Are you fucking serious? YOURE FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?" Kyah bit her lip trying not to laugh but she couldn't stop herself she rolled to her laughing hard and slapping the bed at Kozik's ranting. "Fuck you. That fucking shit.." She sat up and kissed him silencing him. He didn't kiss her back at first and that made her smile. She sat back on her knees and tapped his jaw with her forefinger smiling sweetly. "I love you Herman Lucas." Kyah said quietly kissing him again. Kozik pulled away and glared at her. She tilted her head to the side and smiled making him shake his head."You know the thoughts that were runnin through my head?" He shook his head and eyed his girl who was waiting patiently for him to continue. "Don't play with me like that again, Ky. You hear me?"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Kyah leaned against the counter picking at the fruit on the plate in front of her with a fork enjoying the mid morning quiet. She was always the first one up. Didn't matter the occasion, She was the first to rise and the last to go to bed. It was her time to think and process. To her nothing was better than watching the sunrise from her porch swing drinking coffee. She had a disney sound track playing softly as she hummed along as she finished making the breakfast feast that she only made on Saturdays when her boys were home.

Kyah put what was done in the oven to keep it warm since no one was up yet. Kyah set out plates, serving ware, silverware, and cups on large farm house table before pulling out a couple different juices out of the fridge the and pouring them into glass pitchers. She put fresh water and food into Meeko's bowls before walking out the screen door to the back porch. She sat on the swing looking out at the massive back yard occasionally tossing a grape in the air and catching it with her mouth.

Kozik rolled over, his hand roaming around the bed for his girl. The sheets on her side were cold. He groaned, sitting up he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slowly descended the stairs. The blonde biker poured himself coffee leaning against the counter he willed himself to wake up more. Kozik shook his head at the set table in front of him.

Without fail every Saturday morning his girl would make a huge breakfast for her family. He could smell the food in the oven making his stomach rumble. She really was too much. God he loved that woman. The blonde looked around for his lady. He heard her talking quietly from the open kitchen window and followed the sound. Kyah was tossed a grape in the air and caught it. She was on her fancy phone and smiled at him. She nodded and hung up as he came over to her. "Hey baby." Kozik said leaning over and kissed her. She kissed him back and stood up.

"Hey yourself, handsome." She threw him a wink and walked into the kitchen. "Who were you talking to?" Kyah smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Hmmm Meek's breeder." Her man nodded continuing to kiss her neck. He lifted her up on the counter continuing his assault on her neck. "Dusty is bringing a puppy over too look at." Kozik nodded not listening to what she was saying. Kyah ran her hands through his hair. "That's nice baby." he murmured against her shoulder. Kyah smiled kicking her feet back and forth."Get a fucking room." Happy growled pushing past Kozik who flipped him off while his head was buried in Kyah's neck.

"Go on, get washed up. I'll get the boys up okay? Then we'll eat." She said playfully pushing her man away and patting Happy's shoulder as she walked past. Kozik watched her go smiling to himself. He looked over at Happy and grinned. The tanned tattooed man rolled his eyes,and muttered something about him being fucking lame. Which only made Kozik grin more. "She got divorced. She tell you that?" Happy looked up from from the morning paper slowly and sipped his coffee.

"She told me." Kozik washed his hands the double apron sink before refilling his coffee mug. "I'm going to ask her to marry me." Kozik announced puffing his chest out with pride and sitting in a chair at the table. "You mean again? What makes you think she's going to say yes?" Happy asked settling in _his_ chair at the end of table. Kozik looked at him a little shocked that he knew. "You both think you're slick, I was in the room when you asked her shithead." Happy stated crossing his arms over his chest. "She didn't say no, last time." Kozik said leaning his chair back on two legs and looking over at his brother.

"She didn't yes either." Happy shot back rustling the newspaper he had started reading again. "She will." Kozik said confidently and rubbed Meeko's head grinning down at the big baby. "Not if you don't ask for permission first." Happy muttered with flick of the newspaper. Kozik never thought about asking Happy for Kyah's hand. The blonde biker sat forward in his chair and leaned his elbows on the table. "So what do you say? Do I have your blessing?" Happy looked over the top of his newspaper at him for a second and then went back to reading. "Nah, I don't like your lemonhead ass. Stay away from my sister." Happy said sipping his coffee. Kozik glared at him and flipped his brother off.

Kyah entered the kitchen just then with the twins right behind her. "Hap, won't give his blessing for me to marry you." Kozik jokingly whined at his girl. Happy set his paper down and looked over to him. The twins sat down in their chairs after washing their hands and poured themselves a drink shooting glances between their uncle and Kozik. Kyah was standing behind Happy and wrapped her small arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Don't trust the fucker." Happy stated inclining his head slightly to look at her, his hand touched hers briefly before picking up his mug. "Good, you shouldn't. He's trouble." The redhead replied before kissing Happy's cheek and whispering something in his ear while smirking at her blonde biker. Happy chuckled and shot a glance over at Kozik. Who sat there glaring at the pair.

"I think mom is trading ya in Koz." Emmett said sipping on some juice before getting up and getting a cup of coffee. "About time, wouldn't you say? I like Hap better." Luke said yawning and smirked at Kozik. The blonde biker flipped Luke off. "Defend your man." Kozik said directing his comment over to his girl who was still talking quietly to Happy.

"Nah their right. Happy and I were just discussing when we should kill you and where to bury your body." Kyah quipped leaning her head against Happy's. "You fucking ruined the surprise. Can't keep a secret for shit." Happy grumbled tugging on his sisters hair. Kyah grinned and hugged the man tighter. "Fuck all of you." Kozik said holding his middle finger up and showed it to everyone. "That's what you have mom for." Luke shot back earning a slap from four different arms.

Kyah squeezed Happy's shoulders before kissing his cheek again. She washed her hands and got oven mitts out, She opened the oven and pulled trays of pancakes, Waffles, eggs and bacon; the works. She even made salsa for the eggs, glazed sweet rolls. You name it, she made it.

"It looks good, ma." Emmett said leaning over and kissing his mother's cheek before filling his plate up. "Good, I fucking slaved over it."She chuckled as she sat down and patted her thigh for Meeko to sit in her lap. "No dogs at the table." Happy barked glaring down the table at the redhead and blue nosed pit. Both owner and dog sniffed and turned their heads slightly sideways at him so their noses were in the air.

The odd little family chatted for a while talking about their week filling each other in on what the other had missed. "How was the wedding?" Kyah asked ripping a piece of bacon in two. Watching Happy as she tried to slyly give Meeko a piece as she fed herself. "Stop ruining that dog!" Happy barked not even looking up from his plate. She rolled her eyes and kissed the dogs head. "It was weird. Totty had a couple meltdowns but the food was good. Got a couple girls numbers" Emmett spoke up first. Kyah shook her head smirking at her son. "Luke? How'd you like it?" She looked over at her youngest who shrugged his shoulders not bothering to look up from his plate.

They sat in silence for a while. Enjoying the quiet as they ate. Luke looked up at his mother, who, still had Meeko in her lap. She was sipping on her coffee and reading the paper. "Ma?" She looked up at him, eyebrow raised in a silent question. "I walked to dad." Kyah sat straighter up in her chair and nodded for him to go on. He could see the concern in her eyes as she waited for him to continue.

"Do you want to talk about this here or somewhere else?" Kyah asked placing her hand on his. She knew, either way this conversation wasn't going to be good. He nodded outside and she nodded back getting up quickly and walking out the screen door that lead to the porch. Luke and Meeko followed, the rest of the men continued to eat. If they wanted them to hear what they were about to talk about they would have stayed in the kitchen. Since they didn't it wasn't their business til they were clued in on what was going on.

Kyah and Luke leaned against the side of the house with Meeko at their feet. "I asked him and he said no. Knocked up that bitch and didn't want me there." Luke said looking out at the treeline. Kyah was quiet for a while but had instantly pulled her son to her enveloping him in a loving embrace. He picked her up and rested his head on her shoulder. She almost objected to her son picking her up but at that moment he was breaking and she needed to comfort him. So she kissed his head and rubbed his back. "I'm so sorry, baby." She whispered when he put her back down. She wrapped her arms around her sons wide frame and squeezed trying to comfort him. "Fuck him, Luke James.

* * *

A Month Later

Kyah hopped out of the cab of her truck and quickly walked to the clubhouse. She should have been on the road ages ago but she was out of all of her supplies and needed to restock before heading back up home. The redhead entered the clubhouse her eyes darting around the room looking for her man. She had seen his bike parked besides his brothers so she knew he was here and didn't see him working in any of the bays so he must be in the clubhouse.

However, she didn't see him when she looked around. Kyah jogged over to the kitchen thinking that he might be in there but he wasn't. "Damn it." She muttered before turning around. She saw a prospect behind the bar and smiled at him as she walked over to him. "Can ya tell me where Kozik is?" She asked the young man as she leaned against the bar.

The kid didn't look any older than twenty-three if that. He eyed her curiously. She was wearing her old Realtree sweatshirt worn out jeans and hunting boots. her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail under a tattered camo hat with a hat hook on the bill. She wasn't wearing any make up. She looked young as hell and she knew tat. The prospect stared at her like she was the weirdest thing he had ever seen. "He's in church what do you need?" Kyah sighed and thought for a moment. She really didn't have much time to spare but she wanted to see her man before leaving for two weeks on her hunting trip.

"Do you know when he'll be out?" The kid just stared at her. So fucking helpful. She rolled her eyes and lifted her sweatshirt and pulled the hem of her jeans down a little bit exposing her tattoo. "I'm his old lady. Think that'll get me any answers?" She asked dropping her sweatshirt and fixing her pants. The kid continued to stare at her. Apparently not. Kyah huffed and flopped down on a bar stool glaring at the insolent little fuck.

The gorgeous redhead pulled her phone out and turned away from the unhelpful little shit. "They don't have their phones on them." He said as she dialed a number putting the phone to her ear. She looked back at him incredulously and flipped him off before speaking into the phone. "Duf? Yeah open the lodge up without me. I won't make it up there before you and Doreen. I haven't even left yet. Yer not tellin me anything I don't already know. Ha yeah I know. I'll let you know when I get on the road. I'll give you a hundred bucks to save my room for me. Yer the best." She hung up and turned tapping her fingers against the bar waiting for church to end.

Forty Five minutes later the doors at the end of the building opened. Kozik being the first one to come out along with rest of the men of SAMCRO. Kyah smiled widely as Kozik came out. He seemed shocked to see her but that only made him walk to her faster and pick her up when he got to her. "What the fuck are you wearing baby?" He asked setting her down. Kyah looked down at what she was wearing then back up at him.

"What's wrong with what I got on?" She asked her hands going to her hips. "You look like a fucking hick." Kyah glared. She didn't have time for him to get up her ass about her attire. "I'm gunna ignore what you just said. I'm just dropping by to say goodbye before heading up home." Kozik frowned trying to remember if she told him she was going up home this weekend. She gave him an annoyed look. "I told you about this baby." He squinted at her but nodded.

"You look crazy talking to yourself bro." Jax said clapping the other blonde on the shoulder. "What are you talking about? Kyah is right here." Kozik said looking at his brother confused."I don't see her brother. Maybe you need to get your head checked." Jax said looking at him seriously. "Haha Jax you are so clever." Kyah said rolling her eyes. Jax looked around. "Who said that? Kyah? Is that you? Where are you? I can't see you." Jax said looking around Kozik and everywhere except at Kyah. "He thinks he's so funny." Kyah said shaking her head. "It's the camo baby you blend in perfectly." Kozik said finally catching on to his brother's little game.

"With what? I don't see no trees 'round 'ere." She said looking around the room her twang coming through a little bit more. "Jesus christ you are a hick aren't you?" Kozik asked teasing his girl. She glared at him and checked her watch. "I really don't have time for this baby." She said looking back up at him. "Baby? Where'd ya go? I can't find you nowhere." Kozik said mocking her twang. The rest of the guys started calling her name looking around for her. They looked under the couches and tables looking for her. Kyah rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot as she popped her hip out. She watched the men look around the room ignoring her. "I saw Kyah's truck parked outside where is she?" Gemma asked talking to Kozik. He shrugged his shoulders. "I can't seem to find her." The blonde biker said smiling as Kyah huffed and pinched him.

She pulled her hat and sweatshirt off knowing they wouldn't stop their shit until she did. "You fucking happy, now?" She snarled throwing the garments at her old man. Kozik laughed and the men clapped and hooted as she "magically appeared. She flipped all of them off and turned to Gemma. "What did you need Gemma?" The older woman smiled shaking her head and handed her a stack of note cards with recipes on them. "Here's a couple of the recipes you were asking about. Aren't you supposed to be heading north?" The matriarch asked. Kyah quickly looked through the note cards quickly smiling up at the woman when she was done.

"This is amazing, thank you Gemma! And yes I was supposed to leave two hours ago." The woman nodded to her and hugged the redhead. "Alright call me if you need any help with those." Gemma patted the gorgeous girl on the back and headed out of the clubhouse. "I'm leaving now. Bye nerds." Kyah said slipping the note cards in her back pocket and took her stuff from Kozik. She turned on her heel and quickly left the building muttering that it was a goddamn waste of her time. She could have been past Arbuckle by that point. "Think we went a little far." Jax said sipping his beer. "Wasn't you. She was ready to go when that fat fuck called her a hick." Tig said nodding over to Kozik who was following his girl out.

"Baby wait!" Kozik called after his girl as she slammed the door shut after she got in the truck. Instead she turned the truck on and country music blared through her speakers. She rolled her windows down, she started backing up and lit a cigarette. "Kyah fucking stop for a minute." Kozik yelled at her. "You've already wasted forty-five minutes." She shot back glaring down at him. He wrenched the door open and climbed up in the truck. "Baby just kiss me don't leave mad." He said squeezing her thigh.

His girl rolled her eyes and leaned towards him. The man slid his hand up her thigh. He kissed her heatedly his other hand hold the back of her neck so she wouldn't pull away. She kissed him back and swatted at the hand holding her neck. "I've got to go. I'll call you when I get there." She kissed him once more and gave him a pointed look at said get the fuck out of my truck.

* * *

A couple weeks later

Kyah slipped out of her truck and grinned. She came back a day or so later than she should have but she was refreshed and relaxed. The woman walked into the clubhouse. Noticing the rock that was softly playing through the speakers. She saw a young kid she guessed he was about ten or eleven sitting at the bar brooding. "Aren't you a little young to be sitting at the bar?" She joked sitting beside him. He glanced over at her but didn't say anything. Alrighty then. "I'm Kyah." She said offering her hand to the kid. He rolled his eyes at her. She smirked "You always greet people with such a happy welcome?" She joked leaning against the bar. The kid cracked a smile. Thats better. He shook his head. "I'm just that lucky huh?"

The kid smiled and offered her his hand. "I'm Kenny." Kyah smiled warmly at Kenny and accepted his offered hand. "That's one hell of a handshake, Kenny." She said nodding with approval. The kid smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Who are you waiting for?" He asked looking her up and down. She didn't look like any of the gross women that were usually around the club. She sighed dramatically making him laugh. "Kozik. You?" He nodded at her answer.

"My dad." He saw recognition dance across her pretty face as her eyes scanned his face. "Opie's your dad, right?" She asked he nodded growing a little bit sad at the mention of his father. They sat in silence for a bit, Kyah wasn't going to ask why the kid got sad at the mention of his father. She had a pretty good idea why so there was no need to pry into this kids life.

"So what grade are you in?" She asked kicking her feet back and forth ignoring the prospect who had just appeared behind the bar. She was certain that the idiot was supposed to be watching Kenny but ditched him. Asshole. "Sixth." Kyah nodded "You like it?" He shrugged looking away from her. "Used to." Kyah tapped her nails against the bar. She got he to open up more about what he liked and soon he was chatting ear off about music and what not.

"Wanna see something cool?" She asked walking around the bar looking for a pen and piece of paper. "Yeah!" Kenny said getting off his stool. She quickly scribbled across the napkin and placed it under a glass she found. "Don't touch this please." She directed at the prospect who nodded to her. She led Kenny out to her truck. It was a Chevy special Midnight edition. All blacked out on a seven inch lift. She had it converted over to diesel and had a smoke stack coming out of the back. The monster sat on a set of blacked out twenty-two's. The truck in its monsterous glory was her baby. She had worked her ass off for it.

"Whoa." Is all Kenny said looking at the truck a big smile plastered to his face. "Come on let's go for a ride. Kenny ran over to the passenger side and and hopped in. She had asked if he needed help getting in but got no response back. Once they were in the truck Kyah rolled down the windows and opened the sunroof. She handed him her phone as she started the truck. "Put on whatever you like." She said backing the truck up. Kenny put on some rock but kept scrolling through her phone. She didn't mind it wasn't like she had anything dirty on it anyways.

"You have a boat?" Kenny asked looking up and showing her the picture of her driving her uncle's boat. She was in a bikini top with aviators on with her tattered hat put on backwards. She was laughing behind the wheel of the boat with a beer can in her hand raised in a toast. "Nah." She said looking over at him as they stopped at a red light. "It's my uncle's." Kenny nodded looking back down at the phone and started scrolling through it again. She set hers down and drove out of town. "where are we going?" Kenny asked suddenly very concerned. "Don't worry about it. Trust me okay. Nothing bad is going to happen." Kenny looked over at her apprehensively.

She turned around finding a dirt road and smiled at him as the drove off the path into a muddy. She drove around the field for a while much to Kenny's delight. "I don't think uncle Kozik would like this picture." He said showing her a picture of her and her Cousin Tate. She was sitting on his lap laughing with her eyes closed her hat was once again flipped backwards and was holding a beer can in the air. Her cousin had one arm around her she was tilted sideways. His arm kept her from falling. His face was in shock. Eyes opened wide beer held high in the air." That's cousin Tate, he was keeping me from falling over. She explained smiling at the memory. Kenny nodded but frowned.

She opened the consul beside her and dig out two hats. One was hers and another was a back up she flipped the hat backwards. "Here I want you to have this." She handed Kenny the other one. It was black or blackish faded from hours in the sun. "Really?" She nodded and put the truck back in drive before driving around fast circles letting the truck break loose and kick up mud. At one point they got stuck so she put the truck in neutral and hopped out.

"Come on Ken You're helping me." She said going to the back of the truck. Kenny jumped out and joined her. The pushed for a bit. Kenny fell into his mud puddle making Kyah laugh loudly. He was covered in mud. "So this isn't working. Grab a towel from the back seat and get in the driver's side." Kenny stopped moving and looked back at her. "What?" He asked as if he hadn't heard her correctly. "You heard me, dude. Get a towel and get in my side." The kids smile almost split face wide open. Her heart melted at his smile. Kenny got in the driver's seat. She told him what to do and pushed as the tires spun the truck gained some traction and sped off a short ways away.

At this point she was covered in mud but knew the kid felt better. She jogged over to her truck, opening the back door and grabbed a towel from the back. She wiped herself off and hopped back in the truck, when Kenny moved over for her to get it. "That. Was. Awesome." The kid stated in elation beaming. Kyah smiled. "Come take a picture with me." Kenny leaned over the consul smiling widely with his new hat on backwards like Kyah's.

As they drove through a new clearing She told him about her atv's back at her house and maybe his dad would let him come by and ride them. She drove up and down some hills sliding slightly because of the mud. She sped up coming to a hill and floored it and they caught some air making Kenny whoop and laugh. She laughed with him and headed back to the dirt road they had come in on. She drove around Charming stopping at the ice cream parlor on main street. "Wanna get an ice cream?" she asked. The kid nodded and hopped out of the truck. They got their ice creams quickly and got back into the truck.

She stopped a half block away from the garage and smiled at the kid. "You ready, Kenny?" He looked up surprised."For what?" She smiled wildly and revved the engine out. It she watched the needle climb and looked over at Kenny. "Look out the back when I tell you. Her press record when I tell you to look back." She rolled her windows up and closed the sunroof. He turned around as she peeled out leaving a thick white cloud in their wake. The cloud followed them to the garage. Kenny was laughing as he climbed out of the truck the cloud had coated the entire block and made the air smokey. "THAT WAS SO COOL!" He exclaimed racing to the edge of the lot. He looked around the corner and laughed more seeing the cloud hadn't disappeared yet.

The pair walked back into the clubhouse finishing their ice creams. Kyah was explaining to the kid how her truck did what it did. They didn't notice the group of bikers around the bar as they came in. "You think dad will let me come out and ride with you guys next time it rains?" Kenny asked looking over at the red head hopefully. She shrugged taking a bite of her cone. "Don't know Ken, you'll have to ask him, you know?" The kid smiled and nodded."I hope he does that would be so cool!" He laughed. They looked up at the group of bikers in front of them smiling. Kenny jogged over to his dad hugging him tightly.

"Dad, Pop! Kyah is SO cool! We got stuck and she let me drive her truck." Kyah frowned at the floor rubbing the back of her neck. "Really? How'd you get stuck?" Opie asked looking over at Kyah. Kyah looked up to see a million eyes staring at her. She smiled and walked up to the bar asking for a bottle of water. "Dad, she took us to this field and then we got ice cream. Look at this dad!" He said racing over to Kyah and taking her phone from her. He ran back to his dad and showed him something. Kyah heard the distinct sound of her turbo spooling and her tires squeal. "Dad look at that smoke! Come out side!" He dragged his dad out side to the end of the lot with the rest of SAMCRO following them.

The block was still hazy and Kenny beamed up at his dad. Kyah felt someone pat her on the the shoulder. She looked over and saw an old man. He was familiar to her but couldn't place his name. "I haven't seen that boy smile like that in years." Piney that was his name. The old man looked affectionately to his son and grandson. "Really pissed off your old man though." Piney said shooting her a glance. Kyah sighed. "At least Kenny had fun." The redhead said changing the subject.

At this point she didn't care if Kozik was upset with her. All she cared about was Kenny having a good time. Which he did. "Yeah thank you Like I said he hasn't talked this much since Ope went away." Kyah smiled. "I'm glad I could help. I hate to see kids sad." Piney scoffed and looked over her. "I work with kids so it's a knee jerk reaction for me to make them feel better." She offered Piney nodded then looked up meeting someone's gaze. Kyah looked up to see Opie and Kenny coming over to them. "Kenny, go with pop I need to talk to Kyah." Kenny nodded smiling to Kyah before walking off with Piney.

"So, you usually make it a habit to kidnap people's kids?" Opie asked sternly crossing his arms over his chest. "Try not to, it looks bad. Gives the wrong kinda impression to their parents." Kyah said leaning her back against the outer wall of the clubhouse. She thought she saw a ghost of a smile cross his face but wasn't so sure. "I know it looks bad but he looked so miserable. I thought it would help." She offered him a cigarette pulling one for herself out. He accepted one and lit his. Opie shook his head after a while of them being in silence. He wasn't sure what he felt. For some reason he trusted Kyah he knew Kenny was safe with her.

"He hasn't talked to me like that since before I got locked up." Opie said staring off into the distance. Kyah smiled. "He had a lot of fun. We both did. He's a fun kid." The giant man smiled. "So I hate this weird chit chat so I'll cut to the chase." Opie looked down at her raising his eyebrows. "I shouldn't have gone off without talking to you. Won't happen again." Opie chuckled. "Alright good talk." He said stubbing out his finished cigarette. "If you ever want me to watch him or need any help hit me up. I've got five acres of woods and fields and twins who want a little brother."

Opie laughed. "I work with kids. Have a Ph.D in child development and psychology so if anyone it should be me." She said smiling. Opie nodded. "I didn't know that." She flicked her cigarette away from her.. "Now you do. Well, I'm going bounce gotta truck to clean." Opie stared at her. "Kozik is looking for you." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright." She squinted a bit but followed the man into the clubhouse and her certain doom.

* * *

Kozik listened to Opie's kid going off the rails about Kyah and how cool she was. He smiled to himself, the kid was a mess covered in mud laughing with Jax and Juice. The clubhouse doors opened and Opie walked past him to his kid. Kozik saw Kyah dart away down the hall and he followed. She was leaning against the wall her back to him. "No. Because I fucking said so boy." The mother growled. "School is starting soon you need to get back on schedule. Both of you. I don't fucking care what your dad says. I'm tired Luke, please just get home." Kozik waited for her to end the call before approaching his girl.

She turned and smiled at him trying to walk past him."No you don't." He said backing her up into a wall. "We gotta have a chat." He muttered taking in her some what muddy appearance. He licked his lips unable to help himself. She was so hot. "So lets chat." She said rolling her eyes. "First when you tell me you're going to be somewhere I expect you to be somewhere or let me know. Second if you're not going to come home let me know."She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"Your my old lady as it stands you already have way more length on your leash than most do. I don't fucking appreciate you blowing me off." She glared at him opening her mouth to say something again but he again cut her off. "When I tell you need to come home for a fucking lock down you fucking come home for a lock down. You don't fucking argue with me and you sure as fuck don't hang up on me and turn off your goddamn fucking phone. Do you fucking hear me? I don't give a fuck who you are you will not play that game with me. You will not disrespect me like that again. Are we clear." She stared blankly at him her eyes narrowed and crossed her arms over her chest."Crystal." She spat back at him.

He moved so she could walk by. Kyah being Kyah muttered "I'll show you a fucking leash." as she brushed by him. "Quit your fucking shit. You've been nothing but fucking disrespectful." She looked back at him and stared. "First, my cousin knocked my phone out of my hand when you called. It fell in the lake. Second, we got stuck in in the cabin because everything flooded. I wouldn't have come back in time."

Then walked back out to the main room. "Kyah show them your boat!" Kenny said jumping over to her. Kyah smiled and walked with him. "Okay, okay hold your horses kid!" She pulled out her phone and handed it to Kenny who scrolled through her pictures til he found it. "You have a boat?" Opie asked setting his beer down and taking the phone from his son. "Its my uncle's." Kyah said sipping the beer the prospect had given her. "And whats about this shit?" He held her phone up to show her the same picture Kenny had showed her before the one of her and Tate.

"What are you getting at Opie?" She said glancing at the photo unfazed. Opie raised his eyebrows at her. She raised one back in response. "That's my cousin Tate. He Uncle's David's boy we have the same birthday." She took the phone and pulled a picture up of her family "This is the Matthews clan." She gave him the phone and turned away to talk to Kenny. "You think I could drive your uncle David's boat?" Kyah smiled and shrugged. "I dunno kid." Kenny frowned she frowned in turn and faced him.

"But I'll tell you what." Kenny's eyes brightened in anticipation "I have an smaller boat maybe you and your dad can take it out fishing one day? What do you think of that?" Kenny beamed and looked at his father expectantly. "What do you think, dad?" He asked smiling up at the man. Opie beamed at his son and shrugged "Don't know much about boat steering but why not?" The made the boy smile even bigger.

"When did you learn to drive a boat?" Kenny asked Kyah plopping down beside her on the couch. She looked over at the boy and smiled. "Sixteen." His eyes grew wide. "I learned that before learning how to drive." She confided in the kid "But don't tell nobody that." She said t knowing he would probably tell anyways it wasn't a big deal to her if he did or not. "That is so cool Ky." He said sitting back further in his seat. "Don't I know it." She laughed at the kid. "You think I could learn?" She thought about carefully, knowing what he was asking.

"Anyone can learn to steer a boat, Kenny." She said knowing that wasn't what he meant. "You know what I mean!" Kenny said laughing and sitting forward leaning on his elbows on his knees. "I can't answer that one for ya, kid. That's your dad's department." She wasn't going to over step and tell the kid hell yeah I'll teach you how to steer a boat or drive a car. "Do you have kids? When did they learn?" He asked his eyes bright with excitement. "I do. I have identical twins." Kenny smiled more.

Kyah honestly thought if this kid smiled anymore his face would probably split in half. "How old are they?" Kyah lifted her ass off the couch and pulled out her phone to show him a picture of her boys. "They're going to be sixteen in October. This is them." Kyah showed the young boy a picture of her and her boys. "I thought they were your older brothers. They're fifteen?" The boy asked incredulously. "Yessir they're fifteen." She said handing him him her phone. "They're huge." She nodded and spotted Kozik coming out from where the dorms were. "They take after my dad. I'm the smallest in my family." She told the kid as he flipped through her pictures.

"I figured that. You're shorter than my mom was." Kyah looked over at him. "Yeah?" He nodded "You hunt?" He asked changing the subject quickly. "Yessir hunt, fish, frog giggin', truck pulls, muddin you name it I probably do it." She said proudly. "What about porn?" Kyah's mouth fell open and stared at the boy. "What? No. Why would you ask me that?" She asked the boy quietly taking her phone from him so he would look at her.

"My step-mom does porn." Kyah nodded okay so that's where that question came from. "I hate it, the older guys at school always bring it up, show me shit." Kyah sat up straighter and looked to Opie then back at his boy. "First, don't talk like that, Kenny. Second, you should talk to your dad about it." The kid shook his head and stood. "He won't do anything about it. He married her." He said walking away. Kyah watched open mouthed as Kenny threw the clubhouse doors open and stormed out.

She stood and ignored Kozik who was staring at her. "What was that about?" Opie asked quietly looking down at the small redhead. "He has a problem..." She said carefully looking up at Kenny's father. He raised his eyebrows waiting for her to continue. Kyah chewed on her lip trying to figure out what to say that wouldn't make the giant of a man mad. "He brought up that his step mom does porn and that some kids give him shit about it. I suggested that he talk to you about it." She said quietly and stuck her hands in her pockets. Opie frowned and looked back at the clubhouse doors then to Kyah.

"I'm not getting involved he was asking about my family and my boys." She was unable to stop the chuckle that came from her. "He thought the twins were my older brothers." She smiled and shrugged before continuing "I told him I was the smallest in my family and he said I was shorter than his mom." Opie raised his eyebrows in mild surprise then looked her up and down. "You probably are shorter than Donna. How tall are you?" She wanted to say that wasn't the problem here but she didn't want to get into it. "Five - three or fve -five " Opie nodded immediately.

"Donna was five -seven. You are shorter than her." Kyah nodded "Well he changed the subject quick then asked about porn. If I may say it might be good to talk to him but." She shook her head and held her hands up. "Mmmm not getting involved." Opie nodded. "Thank you, Kyah." He said patting her shoulder and leaving. Kyah followed grabbing her keys out of her pocket and ignored Kozik who was still looking at her, trying to catch her eye. Once she was out of the clubhouse the small redhead walked to her truck and fiddle with her phone.

* * *

Kozik came out of the dorms as soon as he had calmed down. He was mad at her but he still felt like an asshole. He looked around the room and saw Kyah sitting with Kenny, both were smiling like fools. He watched her talk to the young man. His face fell and he said something. Kyah frowned at the kid then nudged him and said something. Whatever the kid said back to her completely fucked her. She had looked over to Opie then back to the kid and said something to him. Then the kid stormed out.

Kozik watched his girl leave. She was still ignoring him. Her little nose was in the air when she walked by him. "You might be pissed at her but she did some vodou shit with my grandson today." Piney said Sidling by. Kozik nodded but didn't respond. It wasn't the old mans business. Kozik hopped off his stool and walked outside. His girl was leaning on the side of her truck talking on the phone. He walked up to her his eyes taking in her appearance. She turned so her ass was facing him, she was laughing and shaking her head. "Okay I'll see you soon, bye baby." She ended the call jsut as Kozik grabbed her hips. "Where ya goin'? He asked running his hands over her ass. "Home." She said stepping away from him. "Why don't you stay here?" he asked pulling her back to him. "Don't want to." She unlocked the truck and moved away from him again. "What if I want you to?" She opened the door. "I have to take care of my boys." Kozik stopped her from getting in the truck. "I'm yuor boy, take care of me." She brushed him off. "Take care of your self." She said stepping on the foot rest. He grabbed her again and she jerked away from him. "Whatever." He said walking away.

He heard her mumble _fucking asshole_ as she slammed the truck door shut. He wrenched the door open and stepped up. "You ever fucking think something happened to my fucking phone and I couldn't get a hold of you? Ever fucking think of that?" He glared up at her. He hadn't thought of that. "My cousin was fighting with me when I was talking to you You wouldn't let me get a word in then. He took my phone and fucking dropped it in the water he was fucking drunk. There's no reception up there so I had no way of getting back to you. I had to wait for a new one to be sent to my uncles p.o box, so i had to wait for the phone since everyone was going back up state. And Every time I did call you never fuckign answered But go on and tell me about my fucking place. Please do." She growled at him her eyes were dark green adn her face was pink from anger.

"Baby." He said quietly in shock. "That's what I fucking thought." She hissed starting her truck. "Kyah." He said trying to regain control the conversation. "Don't." She snapped at him. "Fucking macho man bullshit. You don't need to fucking whip your dick out. I already know how big it is so next fucking time.." He started laughing and she stopped talking. She shoved him out of the truck. He fell backwards still laughing at her. Kyah jumped out of the truck in a blind rage. "You think its fucking funny?" She yelled at him shoving him back to the ground as he got up. She stormed away shaking. "Baby calm down." He said coming up behind her. She was on top of him in a second and he started laughing again.

* * *

Happy had pulled in right as Kenny came storming out of the club house. Soon followed by Opie then Kyah came out with her nose in the air. He figured that Kozik had said some shit to her. He lit a cigarette and a couple minutes later Kozik came out and went over to Kyah probably to make up with her. Happy didn't hear what was going on with them but he watch Kozik walk away and then go back to the truck whipping the door open. Kyah lit into him, Happy could tell by how red her face was. Kozik started laughing and Kyah pushed him out of the truck. That made Kyah madder, She hopped out and pushed the man down again. Happy slowly got off his bike and watched as his sister storm off.

He slowly walked past the bikes as Kozik went after Kyah and told her to calm down. Happy grabbed her before she could hit the blonde biker. She was shaking when Happy picked grabbed her. "Fuck off." She whispered her eyes locked on Kozik who realized he had pushed her to far. Happy picked the girl up and walked to the truck throwing her in and shutting the door. He told Kozik to head home but as soon as the words left his mouth the passenger side door slammed shut and he saw a blur of red hair going after Kozik. The blonde biker wasn't taking his girl seriously. He started laughing again and Kyah stared at him. She was at a level of rage that left her calm. "We're done." She whispered backing away from him. She got in the truck and drove off leaving Happy and Kozik staring at each other.

"What the fuck did she say?" Kozik asked the tan man, blinking slowly at him. Happy shook his head rubbing his face with his hands. They were quiet a while probably five or ten minutes when it finally hit Kozik. "She really say that?" Happy blew out a breath. "Fucking shit." Kozik ran to his bike and hopped on peeling out of the lot. Happy walked back to his bike and got on. He knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kyah got to her house in half the time. She honked twice and then opened the garage. She grabbed her hunting bag from the back of the truck and hopped on one of the atv's that were parked there. "Ma, what's going on?" She looked up at Emmett and Luke. "You don't know where I went. You got that?" They nodded. She kissed each kid and started the atv. They watched as their mom back the vehicle up and ride into the woods.

"Kozik fucked up." Emmett said folding his arms over his chest and looking over at his brother. "Probably pissed because he went off on her for not coming back for the lock down." Emmett shook his head. "She couldn't even get here." Emmett said walking to his mother's truck. "She didn't even unpack." He said as he opened up the tail gate. Luke shook his head and helped his brother unload the truck. They stopped when they heard bikes coming up the drive and looked at each other.

They watched as Kozik jumped off his bike and ran into the house. Happy parked his bike in the garage and got off slowly. "Where is she?" He asked walking over to the them. Emmett shrugged and went back to unloading the truck. Luke stared at his uncle for a second and opened his mouth but closed it again then went back to taking the last few bags out of the truck.

"Don't fucking play with me." Happy growled stopping both boys before they could go into the house. "Can't say." They answered somewhat truthfully. The property their mother had bought was big. Had a lot of places she could have gone to get out of her head. Happy glared at them. "Call her." Their uncle demanded but the kids shook their heads. "She'll be back soon." Luke offered stepping around his uncle and into the garage. Emmett nodded and followed his brother.


End file.
